Rift - Lanc
I've decided to delete my old post & provide a more comprehensive defense of the things I've been accused of. I'll go through in chronological order 1.0 - Mallues The most egregious of misconceptions around me come from my time in 1.0 Duke, who I didn't even see play in 1.0, is fond of saying things about my time in 1.0. All of what he says comes from a misplaced idea that I was in anyway relevant in 1.0. I wasn't. I was an irrelevant nation who was barely in the top 40. I never joined any of the top alliances (IU, NPO, NATO, REV, Ceres' Alliance) and I only had about 1.5 million gp (small by 1.0 standards - Micky & Deloia had close to 20 million). The only thing I contributed to the game at that junction was forum shitposting. I wasn't particularly unpopular either, I was in the top 3 community members of the month several times (that is gauged by how many upvotes you would receive). All in all I was completely irrelevant though, which makes what Duke ascribes to me even more confusing. Things he has said about me # That I was allies with IXL Hasaka/@. This is honestly the most confusing one considering numerous factors. Firstly, I was low tier during 2/3 of this drama. The 1/3 where I was actually relevant was me being in KOP (I was a grandmaster) and fighting *against* @. It's all very confusing to me how me fighting against him somehow turned into Duke saying that I was his ally. # That I cheated during 1.0. This is particularly baffling to me because firstly, I was never relevant during 1.0, so I'm confused how I could be cheating. If I had multied or scripted, I would've actually been rich & relevant. I also probably would've been in IU/NPO with all the other cheaters. Honestly I'm baffled as to how one could arrive and continuously propagate that I was some big bad cheater in 1.0. I literally did nothing of importance. I was at most, a minor annoyance to people who didn't appreciate my harmless forum antics. 2.0 There are plenty of things I've been accused of doing in 2.0, justly and unjustly. I'll go through them in chronological order. # Firstly, we have the incident of Walrai posting Child Porn. Duke has tried to say I was in favour of that. I wasn;t. I will actually provide screenshots of my DMs with Walrai that day. For context, she had earlier claimed it was her sister she was posting pictures of. I'm glad we can finally clear the air and Duke can stop lying and saying I was somehow in favour of this. As Rift (I hadn't come out as being both) I banned her from the discord for several weeks. 2. People have also claimed that I scripted. This is ridiculous because one could look and people did look at my mission interval times. There were plenty of several hr long pauses during school + 10 hr long pauses for sleep + 20/30 minute pauses during grinding time. I reached like 80-90k battle gp during my absolute peak. Marked had 120k. 3. I had multis. This one is also confusing. Firstly, lets establish the definition of "Multi". Under the TOS it means to have multiple nations concurrently. There is no issue with having 10000000 accounts, as long as only one nation exists at a time. I've had a handful of accounts. Until several months after Rift was deleted, the only two accounts I'd ever had in 2.0 were Mallues and Rift. After the deletion of Rift, during the summer of 2018, I made a few accounts. None of those nations ever existed concurrently. I don't think I ever got past tier 3. My brother (it was summer vacation & he was back from college) made an account or two. Neither of his nations made it past tier 2 or 3.I simply wasn't and am not into the game. If the Mods merely look at accounts that share IPs, these accounts would appear to share IPs. However, the nations present did not exist concurrently. If were to multi, I'd do it with 10 accounts, Like g0ld did. Not 2. I don't see the point in multiing in 2.0 though. Its not particularly efficient and its easy to spot. 4. Trade resources. People I was affiliated with (Seb & Xiej) traded resources. It was a severe lapse in my judgement to allow that to happen under my aegis, but I did not partake in it. However, I did engage in staged wars as a method of land transfer. I stopped when Stian told me it was illegal, but I shouldn't of had to hear it from Stian. Regrettably, I ignored the advice of people I had once called friends and didn't stop until Stian confirmed it was illegal. Addnally, I sold cards to ZDS members at discard + 1 rates. I don't know if this is illegal now, but when I did it, it was illegal to sell cards at less than discard rate. 5. The infamous gore pictures. This was an awful action of me and nothing I say or do can likely ever excuse this. To offer an explanation, I was in a partiucraly bad place in my mental state and felt incredibly spiteful towards the NG community. Misplaced spite I might add. If I recall correctly, it was on Shag's goodbye party discord. Now, in prior statements I had said that I only sent one picture. After some introspection and reflection, I can admit to myself and everyone else that is a false statement. However, it was not as some people claim "dozens". I was banned within ~30 seconds (The server owner was online). Now I'm no mathmetician, but I think its reasonable to assume it takes 10 seconds to find an image and paste it into a discord. That would've given me enough time to post ~3 images. Not dozens. It was a terrible terrible action, but lets not say it was dozens. That is not true 6. General toxicty. TBH I was pretty toxic in NG. It really began late march. It saddens to me to go read through my old DMs and remember how me & Duke were friends. Honestly, what really set me down that path was shitty alliance politics. I'd just spent 2 months of my life fucking over my friends in PES to protect SPQR. Then returned and spent another month writing a military guide and trying to help the new players. Then, I was passed up for a promotion in SPQR. Duke commented on it to me in DMs asking if it was the reason why I left SPQR. I said it wasn't, but honestly it was. Then, as they say, it was all downhill from there. Toxicity started when Tulips would just be a fucking asshole in the UPA chat. I, being immature, decided that I would be a bigger asshole. It didn't help that Tulips lied about being part of UPA (Marked provided me with the original UPA charter. SGO declined to sign it). My toxicity worsened when Marked told me about the secret UPA war discord which he described as conspiring against me. This conspiring was valid, as I wasn't particularly healthy for the game, but I unfortunately I saw it as an attack on me and began to be even more toxic in UPA negotiations. Playing a game for 8 hrs a day in which I had turned all of my friends against me (through my own toxicity) eventually got to me and I deleted. 7. Drama after I deleted that I haven't covered. Numerous people have tried to bring me back. I'll name a few. None of approached recently thankfully. Par messaged me a few months after I quit. I baited him into saying that he would offer me funds and cards then cut off contact and messaged Zheng about par being a 'malcontent'. I don't really know why nothing came of Par basically saying he would cheat, but whatever. Then came Shag. Shag pmed me asking me to come back during the later middle part of 2018. This is while he was mod btw. Sometime in 2018/19 Fegelien also asked me to come back. I refused. One of the SGO people (something with a B) also asked me to come back. Anyways, I messaged Zheng on ~3 occasions warning him of Par/Shag trying to bring me back. I don't know how that is viewed in the community now, but considering they never got punished for it, I'm sure nothing of import happened. I'm of course willing to provide screenshtos of my messages with Zheng. I also messaged Ras some weird conspiracy theories about him being G0ld. TBH it is weird. They both live in the same state, Russland was created 1 day after ZDS deleted. Anyways, it was just a wacky conspiracy theory, but I shouldn't have bothered Ras with it. Honestly, I think thats a pretty accurate summation of everything. I've tried to be introspective and look inside of myself to see areas where I could be lying to myself.